


I can't believe she just stole my fiancée

by Emily_Sophie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, M/M, au: Ward doesn't exist, au: everbody lives, gay!Fitz, set somewhere in the middle of s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sophie/pseuds/Emily_Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what did he say?” asked Skye excited. Everyone looked expectedly at Jemma, who turned red again. “Are you okay?” asked Fitz concerned. “Did anything happen?” asked Trip.</p><p>Jemma took a deep breath and said: “Well there might be a change in the plan. It seems like I’m going to marry Skye instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Agents, we need to talk.” Coulson gestured towards the screen. “Hydra is one the move. Thanks to Trip they weren’t able to get the first crystal but they are still trying to find the others. We may not let that happen. Skye?”

“I made a list of all leads to terrigen crystals I could find. Our job is now to destroy them. These white markers represent the easy ones. Church windows, old paintings and ancient ruins with easy access. The orange ones are tougher. Well-hidden art, sculptures in the hands of private collectors, well known tourist spots.” She paused.

“And what does the red marker mean?” asked Bobbi.

“The red marker is the reason why we are here.” explained Coulson. “I’ve already sent out field teams for the other ones but this artifact is special. Nobody knows if it exists and apparently it is a very well hidden family secret. We don’t know what we are searching or where it could be. But it seems to be a key.”

“We are not sure how it works.” continued Skye “but the person owning it can apparently find every other terrigen crystal that exists on earth.”

Coulson nodded: “Which makes it the most dangerous one. If we are lucky, Hydra doesn’t know what they are searching yet but I wouldn’t count on luck.”  
“And that means we need a plan.” proceeded Skye. “I was able to locate the artifact in a 10 Miles radius around Exeter. The current owner seems to be called Pierre Baudouin. There are rumors about it being a family heirloom but that’s all I could find out.”

“Our job is now to find out more about Mr. Baudouin. We have to infiltrate his household, find out where and what this artifact is and then we have to replace it. Secretly of course.” Coulson paused interrupted by Fitz’s laughing. “What is so funny about this Fitz?”

Giggling Fitz tried to talk: “It’s just… I…Jemma…” but he didn’t manage to bring out a word.

Finally Jemma interrupted him with a bright red face. “Pierre Baudouin is my great-great-great uncle and I think I know what you are talking about.”

Fitz continued to laugh even louder and Jemma punched his arm. “Oh shut up Fitz, this isn’t even funny.”

But he didn’t stop. He managed to bring out a: “… I can’t … you… marriage… you can’t even lie.” before he sank into his chair, laughing breathlessly.  
“Jemma, what is he talking about?” asked Trip.

“I…” Jemma paused and looked like she wanted to curl up and die. “This artifact you are talking about. I think know what it is. We have this old family tradition that…” Fitz fits of laughter interrupted her again. He was desperately gasping for breath now.

“The tradition that if we marry we all have the same rings.” whispered Jemma quickly and looked down.

“You all marry with the same rings?” repeated Trip. “What?”

“It’s a family tradition.” explained Fitz, who had finally recovered from his fit of laughter. “The rings are an heirloom from the eighteen hundreds and as long as we can think everybody has married with these.”

Jemma nodded. “Each generation has a guardian of the rings, who nominates his successor when his time has come. The successors have to complete a special training and only if they pass this test, they are allowed to keep the rings. We always thought this was a stupid tradition but now…”

“Now these rings could be the key.” finished Fitz thoughtfully.

“Well, but if you know this Pierre the whole thing should be less from a problem, shouldn’t it?” asked Skye confused. “You’ll just ask him and then you can destroy them. Problem solved.”

“I wish it would be so easy.” sighed Jemma. “Part of the tradition is that only the ring keeper is allowed to see or touch them outside of a ceremony. The only time the others are allowed to touch the rings is on their own wedding and on the following night. The morning after we have to give them back and the guardian will bring them back to the crypt, where they belong.”

She stopped and Fitz took over. “Another part of the deal is that weddings are always taking place at the same place. The rings may not leave the country house at all costs. And everybody who tries to do that will be immediately rejected by the whole family. So stealing them is not an option either.”

Everybody kept quiet for a while, lost in their thoughts, searching for a solution until Coulson spoke up: “So the only option is to arrange a fake marriage and use the wedding night to encrypt and alter the rings so that Hydra won’t be able to find the crystals ever again.”

“Okay, so we need to split up. Lance and Hunter you will arrange the background stories. Think of cute stories and anecdotes we can tell Jemma’s family. Skye and Coulson you will teach Jemma how to lie properly. Fitz, Trip and I will think of a way to change the rings without anybody noticing.” said Melinda.

“So there is only one thing to settle. Who is Jemma going to marry? What about you Fitz? You two know each other for what it seems like an eternity and you already met her family.”

But Fitz interrupted her. “Oh god please no. I’m an even more terrible liar than Jemma and besides that nobody is going to believe us.”

Jemma smiled and explained. My aunt Estelle thought we were a couple for a long time, she even explained him how our marriages work. That was until…”

She smirked. “Until she caught him and my cousin Daniel during a more a less heated argument.”

She wiggled with her eyebrows and Fitz stuck his tongue at her. “Traitor! You promised never to talk about this again.”

Trip looked at the questioning until Skye explained. “Jemma’s cousin thought Fitz had been cheating on her and no matter what Fitz did he was not able to change his mind.”

Jemma added: “Daniel hadn’t realized that Fitz was flirting with him the whole time.”

“And her aunt walked in when I shouted: “For god’s sake I’m gay.”” finished Fitz in an exasperated tone.

Skye smiled and poked him in the side: “Oh please Fitz, you have forgotten to tell them about your make out session after that.” Fitz groaned.

“Oh shut up Skye, please. I swear I will never get drunk in your company again. I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” “Yes, you are horrible person.”

Finally Coulson interrupted their bickering.

“Okay, if not Fitz then who else? What about Trip? Would you be okay with it?”  
“Yeah why not, Jemma?” he looked her and she nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good. As long as you are okay with my family hating you after our “break up”.” She smiled weakly.

But Trip smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry I’ll get through it. I don’t like the weather in England anyway.”

“Okay great, Jemma how fast do you think we can arrange this.” asked Lance. “Is a month too much?”

“No I don’t think so. We might be traditional in a few things but usually my family doesn’t care. Should I call Uncle Pierre now or do we have to prepare anything first? Lance, Bobbi?”

Both looked at each other and shook their head in unison. “No I think we’ll be able to prepare everything on the way. Just make sure to learn your cover story properly. We don’t want you to get killed. Or worse expelled.”

Jemma couldn’t help but smile. “Okay guys, is it okay if we split up for a moment. I don’t want any background noises to interrupt us.”

Melinda smiled and touched Jemma’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you can do it.” Coulson hugged her tightly. Lance and Bobbi left already discussing their cover story.

Jemma took out her phone and looked around nervously. Skye smiled at her, Trip gave her a thumbs up and Fitz mouthed: “You can do it.”

She dialed.

“Hey Uncle Pierre, oh I’m sorry I forgot the time.  
What? Oh yeah… I’m sorry. I wanted to ask you something.  
You… No… It’s not how it looks like. No…  
You don’t understand… I…. Yes… Yeah…  
Do you think this month would be possible? …  
No, we just want to… Yes, the job…  
We don’t know when we’ll get a chance like this again… Yes…  
No I haven’t called her yet.  
Can you please not tell them?  
I’d like to do that myself. Yeah… Yes…  
Thank you. Thank you so much.  
I love you too.  
I’m sorry that I woke you up.  
Yes, see you next week. Byeee.”

“And what did he say?” asked Skye excited. Everyone looked expectedly at Jemma, who turned red again. “Are you okay?” asked Fitz concerned. “Did anything happen?” asked Trip.

Jemma took a deep breath and said: “Well there might be a change in the plan. It seems like I’m going to marry Skye instead.”

Trip and Skye looked confused, but Fitz started laughing again. “Let me guess. They assumed and…”

“It’s not my fault. I panicked. You know how he is.”

 

“Wait, guys can you please explain me what just happened.” asked Skye. “It seems like I missed something.”

“Me too” muttered Trip. “Me too.”

“Well, the last time we were over, we talked a lot about the team and it seems like her family now believes you two are a couple.”

“And I was too nervous to correct them. I’m sorry Skye.” Jemma look down at the floor, unable to look Skye in the eye. “I can fix that, if you are uncomfortable with it. I just… I don’t know… I…”

But Skye’s hug cut her off. “Don’t worry. We’ll fix that. We’ll make the cutest couple they have ever seen.”

She picked up Jemma’s chin. “I’d love to be your spouse Jemma Simmons. Would you like to be mine?” Jemma nodded silently and they hugged even closer.

In the back they could Trip muttering: “I can’t believe she just stole my fiancée.“ But Jemma didn’t care.

All she cared about was Skye.

Skye in her arms.

Skye, who she was going to marry soon.

Her Skye.


	2. Yes, now she was ready (Day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe we are really doing that.” muttered Skye to herself.  
> “But what if they don’t like me?” 
> 
> Fitz interrupted her. “There will not be a but if. Trust me Skye, you will love them and they will love you. These two weeks will be over in no time at all.”

“I can’t believe we are really doing that.” muttered Skye to herself.

“Don’t worry Skye, everything will be fine. Three weeks and we will be out.” reassured Fitz her.

“But what if they don’t like me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Skye looked up, confused by Fitz sudden change of tone. “Skye they will love you! They haven’t even met you yet and they believed you and Jemma were engaged. Trust me Skye they will love you.”

“But what if…?”

But Fitz interrupted her. “There will not be a but if. Trust me Skye, Jemma’s family is the cutest. You will love them and they will love you. Stop worrying. These two weeks will be over in no time at all.”

“He is right Skye.” added the newly arrived Bobbi. “You will be busy with shopping and planning. There is absolutely no time for overthinking. You blink and it’s over. Trust me. I know what I’m talking about.”

Skye smiled weakly. “I know, but what if they know? What if we slip and… I don’t want to be the reason for…” She paused.

Fitz and Bobbi exchanged a look and hugged her. “That won’t happen.” whispered Bobbi. And Fitz continued. “They would never reject Jemma. They love her too much. Trust me, I know them.”

“But Jemma said.”

“Jemma is afraid, that is all. They would never give up on her like that. So don’t worry. You will not slip and everything is going to be fine. We’ll help you and afterwards you’ll laugh about it.”

“But…”

“Oh Skye…” sighed Bobbi. “Why don’t we go and pack your stuff huh? Lance and Jemma are just checking the last facts of your backstory and then we are ready to go.” She took Skye by the hand and led her back into her cabin.

 

*

 

“Okay, Bra’s, panties, pajamas, is there anything missing? Do you have your “diary”?” asked Bobbi.

“Yes Mum.” said Skye sarcastically. “I’m totally ready to go.” She rolled her eyes.

Melinda’s arrival interrupted them. “Do you two have a minute? Coulson wants to go over the plan for a last time.”

 

*

 

“The plan itself is pretty easy. Jemma and Skye, you are going to keep Jemma’s family busy. All the planning, shopping and preparing will keep them occupied, while the rest of us will be searching for the rings. Any questions about that?” asked Coulson in the round.

Everyone kept quiet and so Melinda continued. “Coulson and I will be going as Skye’s parents. Bobbi and Jemma’s sister are going to be the bridesmaids and Fitz will be the best man. Later on Trip and Lance will be joining us in the preparation. Do you remember your covers?”

Both nodded and Trip answered: “Yes, Lance will go as Bobbi’s husband.” Everyone chuckled. “And I will be Skye’s brother.”

Fitz added: “We will be keeping our names to prevent any slips. Luckily we haven’t told them much about the team, so I think we will be able to get through with it.”

“In the third week, we will then be joined by Mack, Mike and Ace, who are posing as family friends. And if we are lucky Maria Hill will have time to join us for the actual wedding. They will be our backup if something goes wrong.” said Coulson.

“If everything goes as planned, we will be finished before the wedding takes place. And if not we have our back covered by the most competent people in this division. The most important thing is now to learn the cover story. And please don’t forget to update us on the stories you have told Jemma’s family. Fitz do you have all the listening devices ready?” asked May.

Fitz nodded and explained: “Yes, they are completely invisible and waterproof. You can sleep in them, shower with them you can even go swimming and nobody will see a thing. Same goes for the earpieces. You can turn them off if needed but I would advise against it. I’ve also prepared several other devices for you, but I’m going to go into the details later, if that’s okay. You won’t need them at the moment and we have more important things to focus to.”

“Right. The backstory, again. Jemma how did you two meet?” asked Lance fully in his element now.

“At work. We are working in two different divisions but had to work together for a case.”

“And why can’t you tell them more?”

“Because it’s a matter of national security and we might lose our jobs.” answered Skye instead.

“Great. And what happened then?” asked Bobbi now.

“We started dating.” explained Jemma. “First date: a picnic in the desert under the stars. Second a Harry Potter marathon at Skye’s.”

“The third was a paintball game with my friends and after the fourth we decided we would be a couple.” chimed Skye in.

“And when did you realize that you were in love?” asked Melinda now.

“That’s a long story” started Jemma. “And a complicated one” added Skye.

“I had been in Alaska for a complicated job and I had caught a cold.“ continued Jemma. “My doctor said I would be out for at least two week.”

“Which was an absolute disaster because there was going to be an important dinner the week after that she had to attend to. “

“And so Skye decided to take a week off to make sure that I would be fit again.”

“Well I was successful wasn’t I?” asked Skye grinning. “Absolutely.” answered Jemma in the same playful tone.

“Okay, great. There should be no reason for them not to believe that you two are a couple.” said Bobbi. “Just one last thing. Who proposed and how?”

  
“I did.” Said both Jemma and Skye.

“Shotgun.” shouted Skye, the finger already on her nose.  
“Oh damn it. That’s not fair.” protested Jemma. “I wanted to be the one proposing. Please Skye?” she turned around and gave her the puppy look, but Skye just stuck her tongue at Jemma.

“No, I called shotgun first.”“But the driver picks the music!”  
“I don’t caaaaaare.”

Eventually Bobbi interrupted them: “Well and what if you both did?”  
Skye and Jemma turned around in unison, both looking equally confused.  
Lance picked up Bobbi’s thought and continued: “Well what if you got assigned on a long term mission at short notice but you wanted to marry before because you knew you wouldn’t have much time during the mission. That would explain the surprising wedding and the fact that you won’t have that much time to spend with your family afterwards.”

“And you could use it as excuse for your break up too.” added Bobbi. “Nobody is going to doubt that. Too much stress, too less time for each other, you will simply have grown apart.”

“I like it.” said Coulson. “It’s a reasonable excuse for this surprising wedding and it will keep the attention from other inconsistencies that might appear. You will be able to taunt them with the “secret government mission”, that allows you to give them as less information as possible without them getting suspicious.”

  
“Oh they will love it.” said Fitz excited. “Remember when we told them that we weren’t allowed to say anything about our work in the laboratory?”  
Jemma smiled. “Yeah, that was fun. They will absolutely fall for that.”

 

*

 

“Okay, is everybody ready? Your earpieces should work now. Test 1, A, B,C. Can you me?” asked Fitz loudly over the noises of the plane engines.

Everybody nodded and Coulson stood up to say a few last words:  
“We will land in 10 minutes. I have rented an old farm close to Mr. Baudouin’s home, this will be our base. Jemma and Skye are going to drive to her family’s home to live there until the wedding. Melinda and I are officially arriving in three days and are probably going to live there too. The rest will stay here and monitor everything. This allows us to move freely, while being able to maintain constant presence in the house.  
Any questions?

Good luck everybody.”

 

*

 

“We are so close.” squealed Jemma excited. “5 minutes and we are there.”  
Skye nodded slowly.

“Are you okay?”  
“I’m nervous” confessed Skye.

Jemma smiled and took her hand. “Don’t worry, “darling”. Everything will be just fine. They will love you. Just be yourself.”

But Skye didn’t look convinced.

“Trust me, they will. They loved Fitz from the first second on and during the academy he was really shy and withdrawn. They will love you.” She leaned forward and kissed Skye on the forehead.

Jemma opened the door and pulled Skye out. “Let’s go. Time to meet my family. “

Skye paid the Taxi driver while Skye heading over to get the luggage. She hadn’t even opened the trunk when an unfamiliar man joined her.

“Hey, you must be Skye. I’m Anthony, Jemma’s brother. Nice to meet you.” Skye hold her hand out but he pulled her into a hug. “Welcome to the family. Let me help you with the suitcases.”

Puzzled followed Skye him towards the house. Jemma joined them on the half way and laid her arm around Skye’s waist.

When they arrived at the door an older version of Jemma opened it and hugged both Jemma and Skye.

“Hello Skye, it’s nice to meet you. My name Alexandra. I’m Jemma’s mom .”

Skye smiled: “Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks for letting us stay here at such a short-notice.”

“Oh don’t worry darling. We are used to that.” She smirked an added: “And besides of that. It’s not our house anyway. You have thank uncle Pierre. So why don’t you two come in. I’ve just put the kettle on. The tea should be ready soon.”

She turned towards Anthony: “Tony could you bring the luggage to their room and tell the others? “

Turning back to Skye she added: “It’s time for you to meet the family. They are so excited.” With these words she walked into the kitchen.

Jemma squeezed Skye’s hand encouraging and they followed Jemma’s mom.

But they didn’t get far. Suddenly a little child appeared in the corridor and ran right into Jemma. “Jemma. I missed you so much.”

Jemma let Skye’s hand go and bowed down to the little boy, to hug him properly. “Hey Adam, I missed you too. How are you?”

They boy looked at her smiled, said “I’m good.” and turned around towards Skye: “Hello, I’m Adam. Are you Jemma’s wife?”

He looked at her questioning and held out his hand. Skye smiled, kneeled down and took his hand. “Hi Adam, well I hope to be soon. But at the moment I’m her fiancée. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Skye.”

Adam smiled and hugged her abruptly. He whispered: “I like you.” turned around again and ran into the kitchen.

Jemma smiled at Skye and mouthed: “Told you so.”

They stood up and Jemma took her hand again.

“So what do you think Skye? Are you ready to meet my whole family?”

Skye smiled and nodded.

 

Yes, now she was ready.


	3. It's bunker time again (aka never let Theresa plan anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it turned out university is even more stressfull than expected. Sorry about that.  
> But here is a bit banter and bachelor party planning instead.

“Oh god, this is a horrible idea.” Sighed Fitz.

“Nooo! It’s going to be fun. Trust me. They don’t have to sell stupid things, we don’t have to split up, and afterwards we can go and party a bit. This is going to be the best bachelor party ever.” protested Theresa.

Trip exchanged a look with Fitz and smiled knowingly. Theresa looked back and forth confused and so he explained.

“Well you know that we work for a secret task force right?” Theresa nodded and he continued. “And that we are all more than used to shooting guns.” She nodded again. “And I bet you have noticed how competitive Jemma can get, haven’t you?”

Theresa laughed. “Yeah, if Jemma really wants something she really gets it. Why?”

Now Fitz continued: “The problem is that Skye is even worse. Remember their second date?”

“The paintball game?”

“Exactly. Fridays are open tournaments there and I kid you not they bet everybody. They literally defeated about 30 people in one night because they wanted to get the bloody Champagne bottle.”

“Don’t forget the sweets.” Added Trip grinning.

“Wait what?” asked Theresa.

“Well for every tournament there is a price. And the price had been a Champagne bottle and a bit of chocolate. And at that point Skye had never ever tried Champagne before so Jemma decided to win it for her.” Explained Fitz.

“Which she did, even though they both decided that it tasted gross and that sparkling wine was so much better. Trust me I don’t know how often we heard that story.” responded Trip.

“We stopped counting after what 5?” added Fitz.

A bright smile spread over Theresa’s face and she sighed happily. “They are so cute together.”

They boys nodded in unison, “Yes, they are”

Suddenly shouted Theresa exited. “But we have to let them play in different teams. This is going to be so much fun!”

Fitz groaned “Oh god, please not.”

“Well as long as you don’t let them play monopoly too.” Said Trip, already burring his face in his hands.

“But”

“Only at your risk” interrupted Fitz her. “That one will be on your head.”

“Oh that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” reassured Theresa him. “And afterwards we all can go for a few drinks and dance a bit. That’s the plan.” She smiled brightly.

“Yeah, a plan it is for sure.” said Fitz, “And at least they are not able to hurt themselves.”

“Well that’s the pro of having a Laser tag center close.” Said Theresa and smiled.

“And now I’m going to tell the girls” She turned around and left singing “It’s bunker time again.”

Fitz turned towards Trip and shook his head. “This family is insane.” Trip smiled. “Well she’s certainly the first person I’ve met who is excited about going to a bunker.”

Fitz sighed and looked at him. “This is going to be a mess. And you know it.”

“And you know how much they will love it.”

“This is so going to be war.”

*

“Where are we going Theresa?” asked Jemma curious.

“It’s a surprise, darling.”

“Oh come on, it’s my wedding why am I the only one who has no clue? You even told Fitz. That’s not fair!”

“Life is not fair sweetie” answered Theresa with a sly grin.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Stop quoting Star Wars.”

“Never.”

“And where are Trip and Skye? You said we were going together.”

“Oh we are. But do you really believe we let you drive in the same car? You are not going to find out where we are going until we are there.”

“But.”

“Ahm, Theresa, I think it’s time.” Interrupted Fitz their banter.

Theresa nodded and pulled the car aside.

“Okay, Jemma, it’s time.” She turned around and showed her a blindfold.

“No, oh come on. Why can’t you just?”

Theresa shook her head and threw the blindfold at Jemma’s lap.

“I won’t start the car until you wear the blindfold, Jemma.”

“I hate you.” Repeated Jemma as she put on the blindfold.

“Are you happy know?” she made a grimace.

“Almost. Let me just test something.” Theresa turned around, reached back and nearly slapped Jemma, who jerked back. Theresa grinned and turned around again. “You are such a cheater little sister. You truly are.”

Jemma cursed silently under her breath. “Why is it always me?”

“I’ve known you your whole life darling. And you are always doing it. I will not let you ruin the surprise again. So prepare to get excited.” With these words she turned on the Radio and started the car again.

Blind and unable to hear anything else than the music Jemma was left alone with her thoughts. They raced through her head and she couldn’t stop thinking of Skye. This had been a bad idea. How had she believed this could ever work? Skye and her stupid smirk, her laugh and her smell. Waking up next to her in the mornings, going to bed with her. Why had she believed that Skye wouldn’t have that effect on her? She had fallen for her once but this was even worse. This time there was no backing out of it. (Not that she wanted to). This time she wasn’t able to make herself believe that she didn’t love her.

And if the radio had read her thoughts it started playing a new song.

 

~Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

   Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new~

 

She sighed and closed her eyes. She had always known that Skye had the potential to destroy lives but she hadn’t imagined that hers would be one of them. Why couldn’t she stop being so goddamn perfect? Just for a second? A moment that would allow her to sort her feels. But no, the mission was priority and nobody took care of her own little confused heart.

 

Because at the end she had been crossing all the lines, 

Kissed the girl that would make her cry.

 


End file.
